1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to governor devices for diesel engines, and more particularly to a type thereof which is controlled electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore mechanical type and electrical type of governor devices have been used for controlling diesel engines. The mechanical type governor device has been found to be advantageous because it requires no separate power source. However, since a spring force is utilized for setting the engine torque, the precision of the setting is not sufficiently high and the maintenance and inspection of the governor device are made extremely troublesome because of the complication of the mechanism. On the other hand, the electrical type governor device has been found to be advantageous because of the simple construction and high precision. However, it includes an electric actuator such as a solenoid for operating a control rack, thus requiring a comparatively heavy current, increasing the power consumption.